


under the guilt when i forsake you

by strixarc



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Attempted Murder, Banter, Canon Compliant, Come Eating, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Sexual Content, Fix-It, Fluff and Angst, Healing Sex, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Dubious Consent, Kissing, Multi, Nightmares, Oil as Lube, Oral Sex, Past Relationship(s), Past Sexual Abuse, Polyamory, Post-Canon, Post-Canon Fix-It, Post-Coital Cuddling, Psychological Trauma, S3 spoilers, Spit As Lube, Spoilers, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:33:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23220253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strixarc/pseuds/strixarc
Summary: After Trevor and Sypha return from traveling, Alucard finds himself once again in the company of others. He just wishes that he could be more happy about it.
Relationships: Alucard | Adrian Tepes | Arikado Genya/Trevor Belmont/Sypha Belnades
Comments: 12
Kudos: 187





	under the guilt when i forsake you

There’s nothing but darkness when Alucard opens his eyes for the upteenth time in a matter of minutes. The air in his room is still and cold and his moonlit, childhood belongings piled along the corners of his room are the only artifacts from an era long-passed. There are the memories, yes, that keep him awake on nights such as these as he lay in his childhood bed, but very few tangible things that can prove he ever actually existed in this castle during the ‘Before’. He shifts onto his back and stares at the ceiling for a matter of seconds, the surface pitch black in the areas that are not lit up in eerie, hollow white light. There are drawings that he found earlier in the day piled on top of the sturdy wooden desk his father had acquired for him around his tenth or so birthday, their aged and yellowing faces covered in pictures of animals and nature, of happy little figures with beaming faces and pointed teeth. It’s childish, he supposes, but then again, he was a child when they were made.

Alucard sighs. It would be another sleepless night, then.

Just as he’s about to try and close his eyes, if even just to say he attempted to sleep one last time, he hears the door to his bedroom creak open slowly. When he raises his head to see who’s come into his private space he sees not one, but two figures approaching him with their hands behind their backs. As they near, he can feel their familiarity and is pacified by their appearance, but he feels confusion and an unknown, inexplicable feeling at the base of his spine that sends goosebumps spreading across pale skin. Alucard sits up at the idea that there may be something awry and it just so happened to slip under his radar.

“What’s wrong?” He asks the cold, dead air of the room. The two figures, Taka and Sumi, distinguishable when their forms are illuminated by the light streaming in from the ceiling-to-floor windows at his back, step ever closer. They look peaceful, if not somewhat mischievous - like they had in the forest not too long ago during what was supposed to be battle training - with their hands behind their backs and it alleviates some of the tension in his body. Well, at least nothing was wrong, then.

Still, there’s a feeling he can’t quite put his finger on growing in the pit of his stomach at seeing his two  protégés nearing either side of his bed. Alucard clenches his fists into his blankets and watches them with hawk-like eyes, looking for any sign of abnormality or distress in their speech or actions. 

“Nothing is wrong.” Taka assures him and Alucard blinks in response. His eyes search the boy’s freckled face for meaning, now confused at the prospect of the visit if nothing was truly out of place. He’s about to speak, to ask what the two were doing in his room during the middle of the night then, but Sumi’s quiet, calming voice echoes into the empty space of the room.

“Everything is fine.”

The two - so very alike, Alucard thinks to himself passively, yet so very different - sit on either side of his bed, their eyes focused solely on his face. He switches his own gaze between them, eyes furrowing together and mouth opening and closing fruitlessly. It’s shameful, really; he’s never been one to find himself at a loss of words, especially around those he feels comfortable with. Trevor and Sypha - there’s a pang of sadness in his chest at the memory of them, so bright and cheerful and shining like the morning’s sun, and he has to shove it back down into the recesses of himself - would undoubtedly tease him relentlessly for the momentary lack of composure.

He’s shaken out of his thoughts when their hands come up to rest against the flat plane of his chest, right overtop of his loose nightgown. He blinks again, confused, and he looks between them with his lips slightly parted until Taka speaks once more.

“You’ve been so alone,” he whispers to Alucard and the blond’s gold irises flick to him in a moment of surprise. 

Had it really been that obvious? Had  _ he  _ really been that obvious? Of course, being left under the roof a crumbling castle that held the bittersweet memories of his childhood with parents that no longer walked the earth, in addition to an entire library devoted to the killing of his kind below him hadn’t probably been the best of choices. But it was a choice he had made with Trevor and Sypha beside him, and at the time it had seemed better than the fatal alternative. Although he lived, after he watched the horse-pulled wagon recede into the distance it felt as if a stake had been driven into his heart regardless. He was truly isolated, reminiscent of how his father must have felt before him, and the lengths he would go to in order to pretend he wasn’t so utterly and completely alone were nothing short of embarrassing on his part. Talking to beings that weren’t there, attempting to lure back animals from the forest for some semblance of companionship, the  _ goddamn pathetic puppets in his kitchen _ \- all of it amounted to nothing more than a desperate attempt to forget about the fact that he was, once again, left by himself in a world that cared little for him. When he was with Trevor and Sypha, it had been the only time he had felt  _ needed _ , felt  _ wanted _ , felt as if the world wasn’t so desolate and strange and malicious. And even if it  _ were  _ all of those things, he at least didn’t have to face it alone.

Taka smiles warmly at the notion that he just hit the nail directly on the head and Alucard can feel his fingertips applying gentle pressure to the muscle just under his collarbone. It doesn’t hurt - far from it, really, to Alucard’s touch-starved brain - but it’s slightly uncomfortable and when Sumi does the same to his left side he takes the hint to lay back, though he does so hesitantly. He knows a faint blush has radiated across his cheeks because he can feel the warmness even to the tips of his pointed ears hidden beneath his hair, yet he prays that his companions don’t notice. Taka, he knows, is prone to missing small details such as that, but Sumi is keener to pick up on said details to make up for her partner’s deficiency. It’s her he’s worried about now, in that sense.

“It’s time for your reward,” Sumi practically purrs down at him and Alucard’s heart skips a beat. He’s pushed down the rest of the way by their forceful hands and he can’t help but gasp when his back his the plush mattress below him.

His mind is racing for more than one reason: he’s confused but slightly curious by their presence in his room this late at night, but the way they’re speaking to him is like something out of his most personal fantasies. For far longer than he’d care to admit, Alucard has been wishing someone would talk to him the way they are now, longing for someone to look at him like those twin pairs of soft eyes that are to the bursting point of gentle affection, touching him skin-to-skin in something more than aggression or passivity… Now that it’s happening, he finds himself to be completely unprepared. His heart is racing, a thin sheen of sweat is surely appearing at his brow, and his entire body feels cold beyond that of what is normal concerning his Dhampiric nature. Alucard swallows thickly at the quick, rabbit-like beat of his heart and he’s sure he’s never felt more like prey in the full view of a looming predator. The unfamiliarity is nauseating but he trusts Sumi and Taka and is quite honestly curious (and somewhat aroused) at the attention being bestowed upon him.

Alucard raises his hands up reflexively as they lay their weight down onto his chest and he struggles to control his breathing, which has inconveniently begun to grow a little heavier with each draw of breath. His eyebrows shoot up and he can feel his eyes widen when the two figures above him pull their hair out from the ties that held the jet black strands back out of their face and - my, my, they were gorgeous, weren’t they? Taka’s looking down at him as if he were the only thing that matters in the universe and suddenly his chest feels tight at the thought of it. The only other people who looked at him like that were --

Sumi leans down over him and he can suddenly feel the press of breasts against his own chest. She reaches up to cradle either side of his face in her palms and Alucard notices how warm and soft her palms are, free from many of the calluses that he knows litter the typical swordsman’s hands. Her face is inches from his own and he forces himself to breathe slow and deep through his nose, but he still catches himself being surprised when she closes the distance between them and captures his lips with her own. She tastes like wine and sweetmeats, undoubtedly from their shared dinner naught but a few hours ago, and the taste combined with the sweet press of her lips is intoxicating to him. Sumi’s lips are a little chapped but Alucard wonders if it has anything to do with nervousness, as it can be said he’s experiencing something similar, and he pays little mind to it.

After his initial shock, he finds himself leaning into the kiss, bringing a hand up to rest his palm against one of hers and letting his eyes slip closed in order to enjoy the moment to its fullest. He feels the slight drag of her teeth against his bottom lip and she nips at the fullness, Alucard responding by opening his mouth just a little more to allow her access. Much to his disappointment, to which he’s surprised to even be  _ feeling  _ such sentimental things, her lips draw back from his own and her hand disappears from under his. 

Alucard has enough time to open his eyes and draw his eyebrows upwards as if to ask her what’s wrong, but then there’s another set of fingers gently pulling his chin to the other side. His eyes meet Taka’s and he’s taken aback at the sheer, unguarded kindness and love in their brown depths and it’s almost enough to make tears gather at the corners of his eyes until Taka leans forward and presses their lips together as Sumi had before him. He can feel Sumi’s eyes on them as Taka kisses him slow and deep and he brings his hands up to either side of Taka’s ribs for purchase. He grasps his fingers into the thin fabric of the boy’s nightgown, loaned to him from Alucard’s own drawers, and he leans his head up in an attempt to deepen the kiss. Their teeth click together and Alucard feels one of his fangs drag against Taka’s lip. For a moment, he’s worried that he’s accidentally cut his companion and begins to pull away to check on him, but Taka just laughs quiet and affectionately against his lips and resumes their kiss. He pulls Alucard up gently but the blond follows him easily, desperate to leave their kiss unbroken, and he hopes that he can somehow convey all of his emotions through this kiss, to thank Taka and Sumi for coming to him and alleviating his loneliness and worry and providing him with something invaluable that he very well may never be able to pay back but he can damn well try. 

Taka breaks the kiss regardless and Alucard almost whines, but when Taka gently pushes him back down into the pillows at his head and climbs overtop of him with Sumi he can hardly find it in himself to complain.

It’s only when he feels the room get substantially colder that he realizes something is wrong. There’s a pressure at his wrists that is to the point of pain and he’s wondering if he’s being bitten right before he tilts his head to the side and finds a gleaming silver band crossing his pale skin, cutting off his circulation and cutting into the skin beneath it. He grimaces at the feeling and furrows his brows and he knows his confusion is written plainly across his face by now, snapping his head back to face his two companions with worry in his eye. 

Taka and Sumi are no longer gazing at him with love or affection or any sort of warmth in their eyes, just an emptiness and such a cold, icy hatred that it makes Alucard feel ill. The utter lack of empathy in their expressionless faces is enough to draw a cold shock over the length of his body and he doesn’t remember them stripping down to nothing, but then again he doesn’t remember when he had been stripped down either. He feels vulnerable in his position, so completely defenseless in every sense of the word and he grits his teeth together out of worry when his students pull daggers from between the sheets by their bare legs. They lunge at him with the exact cadence of a predator finally finished stalking its prey and going for the killing strike and the only thing he can do is clench his eyes shut, dig his sharpened fingernails into his palms, and scream until he can feel nothing but their hot blood splatter across his body.

It seems, he thinks to himself, that he is left alone once more.

* * *

There were many things Alucard had to get reacquainted with upon Trevor and Sypha’s return to the Belmont-Dracula estate. Of course, there were the more blatant things he had to adjust himself to once more: things such as not startling when Trevor slams the wooden doors just a little too loud, as well as Sypha’s quiet, wondered whispering as she reads the tomes in the library during the dark still of the night. He had been alone for so long before, left to himself after his father’s frenzied attack following his mother’s death, that when the two humans had arrived he almost believed that he would never get readjusted to social interaction. Fortunately for him, they had been patient - unbelievably so - and (almost) never commented on his startles and jitteriness during the first week or so. It had been surprisingly easy to melt back into a life with other people and it had been violently ripped away from him again not too long after his father’s death.

Trevor and Sypha, such a dynamic and energetic duo, had proposed to him late one night that they would be taking off on some grand adventure or another. They carefully danced around the topic of how long they’d be gone, but with Trevor’s bequeathal of the ruined Belmont estate to him, Alucard had half a mind to believe they’d never be coming back. The idiot wouldn’t need a safe place to camp if he never planned on returning to the region, after all.

So, like a pendulum after a full swing, Alucard shifted himself back to a life of purposeful solitude. He had spent months by himself before he saw another trace of life beyond the fleeting fauna hidden within the trees and shrubbery that lined the perimeters of the mansion’s grounds, the vegetation overgrown enough from the general disrepair to house entirely new generations of rabbits and small creatures. Alucard had done his best not to talk to the animals, he really had. That’s why he made the dolls. 

God, the dolls - truly a new low for all of Dhampir kind, to make dolls of two humans that had been a part of his life for less than a month. 

Thus by letting in two traveling humans almost on a selfish whim, their energies so youthful and vibrant like his own companions’ had been, Alucard had foolishly thought that he could replace them, just as they seemingly had done to him. He didn’t overlook their quiet hand-holding on those nights spent in the Belmont library and their stolen kisses behind bookshelves and doors, but the jealousy and desolation had left him embittered upon their departure. They had left him behind for the company of each other, he had thought. Oh, how wrong, how absolutely blinded by abandonment he had been; like some petulant child angry at his parents’ lack of attention. How utterly foolish.

So, upon their return, there were a number of things he had to learn and relearn: one, they hadn’t left with the intention to be gone forever, or even as long as they had been; two, the noises he heard at night were not malicious spirits or intruders that he must rouse himself from sleep to deal with; and three, they cared for him like they cared for each other. The only thing he hadn’t learned how to adjust himself to quite yet was the near-nightly visions of his temporary companions’ final night with him and the immense guilt and shame that came with it. Because he hardly could understand the chain of events that led up to the climax (he cringes) himself, it happened to be the only thing he hadn’t told Trevor and Sypha about.

“Fuck!” Alucard gasps, eyelids shooting open as his body tenses. His brain struggles to make sense of his surroundings, the ghosts of fingertips trailing down the length of his body feeling like the tip of a white-hot iron prod. His hands fly behind him and launch his upper body into a sitting position as his chest heaves to catch a breath between his panicked panting and he can feel the icy sheen of a cold sweat at his brow and the nape of his neck.

He had been dealing with these damnable dreams for two months, and he had been dealing with them alone.

Alucard grits his teeth together and his eyebrows furrow into an angry grimace as he remembers the night that left two mangled corpses staked out in front of his father’s home. It had been the best night of his life, to feel that wanted in two people’s arms, but every day that followed had surely been the worst. He raises a palm to his forehead to ease the pressure of a burgeoning headache forming behind his temple and closes his eyes. It had taken weeks, before Trevor and Sypha had even stepped foot back on the manor’s grounds, trying and failing to convince his broken mind that what had happened hadn’t been his fault. If only he had turned them away at the first point of contact, if he had trained them callously from a distance and not let them past his defenses, if he hadn’t been so goddamn pathetically desperate for any sort of affection or touch - if only it would have turned out differently than it had. If only, if only, if only.

Alucard can’t help but jump nearly out of his skin when he feels movement in the bed beside him, instantly thrown back to that night with a person on either side of him, strangling him with wire, holding him down like some sort of Christ figure in a church. It’s only when he feels a soft, comforting hand on his shoulder that the vision before him of twin pairs of hateful brown eyes disappears and leaves him once more in the secondary bedroom that he’s gotten so accustomed to over the last few weeks.

The blond’s stark golden eyes meet a concerned pair of dazzling blue, made paler only by the moonlight that streams in from the windows on either side of the large bed. It’s Sypha, he recognizes soon after, and the look of worry on her face is enough to make him feel perhaps guiltier than he already did by default.

“Alucard,” she whispers, quiet but firm. Her grip on his shoulder is tight and he’s thankful for it, using it as an anchor point for this reality that he’s found himself thrown back into. “Are you alright?”

“Fine,” he responds, perhaps too quickly. Her eyebrows furrow and he looks down at the sheets gathered overtop of his lap to avoid looking at her directly. “I’m sorry if I woke you.”

“Nevermind that. I’m more concerned if you’re alright - truly.” Sypha ducks her head so Alucard is forced to see her out of his periphery and he gathers the resolve to turn his head and meet her worried gaze. “Did you have a nightmare?”

There’s a snore to Alucard’s other side and he takes a steadying breath, calming himself and willing his racing heart to begin its slow descent to normality. “It’s nothing to worry yourself over, Sypha, I swear it. I’m sorry for waking you.”

Sypha doesn’t reply, instead scrunching up her face and pouting her lower lip out in a look that says ‘ _ I don’t believe a word you’re saying _ ’, but Alucard is glad when she quickly drops the topic in favor of wrapping her arms tight around his midsection. Her head presses against his ribs protectively as she hugs him and Alucard has to raise his arm on that side to accommodate her. He can feel the sleepiness radiating from her in waves and she breathes a deep sigh that tickles against the fine hair on his belly. Alucard pets her head gently, wiping a few strands of orange hair out of her face before finally giving into her silent request and laying back down. 

Sypha lets go of him long enough for him to settle on his side, back facing her, but she loops her arm around his belly and pulls him back against her. He can’t help but smile at the protective gesture and lets out a soft, breathy chuckle as he allows himself to be pulled back against her body. She intertwines her legs with his under the covers and Alucard sees through the dark in front of him, staring at the scars and healing cuts littered across a muscular arm and chest. Trevor could really sleep through anything, he thinks to himself wondrously. Alucard feels a sleepy press of lips against the nape of his neck and his heart swells with something he dare not name following the night he’s had thus far. He closes his eyes and focuses on Sypha’s arms and legs around him, protecting him from any further harm, and the thought of him - son of Alucard and Lisa of Tupu - needing protection from someone a foot shorter than him is almost laughable. At the moment though, it just feels nice and he arches back into her touch.

There’s a beat of silence where Alucard can feel Sypha’s lips curl into a smile against his skin and she raises her head a few seconds later to whisper into his ear.

“Alucard.”

“Yes, Sypha?”

“If you’re still scared, put your feet against Trevor’s calves.”

“What?” Alucard turns his face back slightly to look at her, his face burning at the implication that he was  _ scared  _ like some child in his parents bed would be, but Sypha just kisses his cheek.

“Trust me.”

Alucard blinks, bewildered, but does as he’s instructed after another pregnant pause. He curls his toes against the firm muscle of Trevor’s calves and he feels the muscle twitch under his touch. He furrows his eyebrows, but he must admit that the additional contact mixed with the sheer warmth of the man’s skin feels nothing less than pleasant against his cool skin and anxious mind. Then, as if acting purely on subconscious thought, Trevor grumbles out something that sounds vaguely like a grumpy ‘ _ Alright, alright _ ’ in front of him and turns to his side, throwing an arm over Alucard and Sypha both and wiggling closer to their bodies. 

If he felt protected by Sypha before, having the absolute wall of muscle that is Trevor Belmont shielding him and holding him captive against his toned chest would be the equivalent of sealing himself within a vault for the next few centuries. Sypha laughs softly behind him and Trevor’s face goes slack again, drool gathering on his lower lip before it becomes too heavy and drips down onto the pillow below his head. Alucard makes a face, but his chest is full of laughter that he struggles to contain within him.

“A wonderful trick,” Alucard mumbles, but his face splits into a wide smile. “Like a dog performing for a treat.”

“I’ve trained him well, then?” Sypha snuggles into his back.

“As long as he doesn’t start rutting against me like a mutt during the night.”

“No promises.”

Alucard chuckles quietly to himself and settles down in between the arms of his companions and lovers. Perhaps his mind would plague him with thoughts of the two bodies that had long since been removed from his front door, but he’s sure that not even the hellbound spirits of Taka and Sumi themselves could touch him where he lays. He falls asleep soon after and for the first night in a long while, those two pairs of wandering hands feel far, far away.

* * *

The sun's early morning light infiltrates Alucard's closed eyelids before he's even awoken from his deep and peaceful slumber, casting reddish-orange spots that dance in front of his pupils and rouse him to wakefulness. He scrunches his nose at the interruption as his body begins its long process of recalibration and he feels movement to one side of the bed. Alucard feels the mattress dip under an added weight and he forces his eyes open a crack, just barely enough to be able to gather through the drowsy fog collected in his brain that he is the only occupant of the bed save for a figure that sits perched on the edge with something in their hands. He blinks his eyes open willfully, ignoring the slight burn of sleep that scratches at his irises and tempts him into closing his eyes once more.

The figure slowly dissolves from an amorphous blur into the familiar shape of Trevor, who holds a wooden tray tightly in his hands as he watches Alucard with practiced indifference. Alucard still finds it difficult to read the Belmont after all these months, but he's since learned through careful observation that when Trevor's face refuses to betray his emotions, his eyes and body language usually do the trick well enough. Alucard grumbles something vaguely resembling Trevor's name and as he rubs the last of his sleep away from his eyes, he catches the slightest upturned tick of Trevor's lips.

"Evening, Alucard. Glad you've found your way back to the land of the living," Trevor makes a sound in his chest that sounds as smug as he looks at the moment. "Especially given your...disposition."

Alucard groans. It is entirely too early, even if he  _ were  _ to be fooled into believing that it was in fact evening, for him to be subjected to Trevor's nigh-insufferable sense of humor. "Fuck off, Belmont."

Even though his words are slurred, mouth not quite ready to begin working this soon after waking up, it conveys his meaning well enough for Trevor to let out a triumphant-sounding guffaw. Evidently, he's more than pleased to harass his companion and lover despite Alucard's residual drowsiness.

"Not a very kind way to treat the man who's brought you breakfast."

Alucard presses his palms flat against the surface of the bed and pushes himself upwards, shifting himself into a sitting position before finally eyeing the tray Trevor is holding in his lap. It’s filled to the very edges with food of all kinds: egg whites, various cheeses, rye bread, and what looked to be slices of meat were all piled high on three different plates, with a small circular plate that looked to be holding a teacup shoved into one of the far corners. Alucard blinks. Since when had the mansion housed livestock within the last several  _ years _ , let alone weeks? They must have gone to the nearest town while he slept to trade for the items and the idea of them leaving him behind - even for something so menial and chorelike like buying food or supplies - makes his chest hurt. His gaze moves up to Trevor’s self-satisfied face when the brunette clears his throat to catch Alucard’s attention and he does his best to keep his own expression neutral. 

“We thought it would be something nice to wake up to,” Trevor hands Alucard the tray and leans back onto his hands. Alucard holds the tray in his lap and watches as the Belmont crest embroidered into Trevor’s tunic shifts with the movement, idly imagining that the twin eagles adorning it were moving of their own free will. He wonders if his own father ever had a crest to pass onto his children, but quickly decides that it doesn’t much matter anymore. “Made most of it myself, too.”

“Wonderful. So I can expect food poisoning sooner rather than later.” Alucard is momentarily too occupied with looking down at his food to see the irritation come across Trevor’s face and pull his chapped lips into a frown, but he feels it plainly in the weight shift as Trevor crosses one leg over his knee and grunts a response.

“If I was going to poison you,” Trevor breathes out and Alucard looks up to see the muscle in his jaw twitch. Trevor needed to shave soon, he muses, or Sypha would get complaintive. “I would have done it ages ago. Don’t make me regret that.”

A snarky response is ready on Alucard’s smirking lips but before he can prod more at Trevor he hears a soft shuffle and the sound of footsteps at the entrance of the room that draws both of their attentions to the doorway. Trevor rolls his head to the side to look, almost boredly if Alucard didn’t know any better, and his own golden eyes catch onto an electric blue pair that mirrors the smile on Sypha’s full lips. She stops in her tracks and leans her hand against the doorway, eyebrows shooting up at seeing Alucard sitting upright. She’s washed her clothes recently, Alucard notices, the soft blue garments free of the dirt and grime and blood of the daily monster-hunting life that had up until recently consumed her and Trevor’s time. Now, he thought with a trace of his own smugness, that time belonged to him. He supposes that makes him selfish but when he sees them together by his side once more, he can hardly bring himself to pay attention to the guilt nagging at the back of his brain.

“Alucard! I’m glad you’re awake, finally,” Sypha chirps and bounds into the room. He and Trevor both watch as she makes quick, light steps toward the bed and she sits on the side unoccupied by Trevor. The brunette tilts his head back to view her upside-down and she reaches across the bed to pat the underside of his chin. He makes a face and a half-hearted noise of discontentment escapes his throat. Sypha ignores him and turns her attention to the blond in front of her. “I suppose Trevor already presented your morning gift. He was  _ supposed  _ to wait for me to be done gathering wood in the forest for the fireplace.”

Sypha shoots a reprimanding glare over at Trevor, who shrugs her off noncommittally and finds an interesting patch of wall to stare at on the opposite side of the room. Alucard hums softly in his throat, looking down at the breakfast he’s been given. He picks up a metal fork that’s been placed to one side atop a piece of deep red cloth and picks at the eggs. Truthfully, he doesn’t feel much like eating, nor does he really need to, but he knows despite his teasing that his two companions worked hard to make this special for him, especially when they had hardly anything worth trading on hand. None of them had seen a night creature in weeks, so he suspects Trevor had gone digging through his family archives to scrounge up something to barter with for the eggs and cheese. He takes a hesitant bite of egg, if only to show his gratitude and please Sypha. She smiles wide and bright at him and he swallows the food down before offering a half-smile back at her.

“I’m assuming Trevor needed some convincing for this endeavor, at the very least.”

Sypha laughs and pats gently at the back of Trevor’s shoulder. “Perhaps. Luckily, he’s easy to convince. A kiss here, a few words there...winning him over is not quite as difficult as shooting fire from my hands.”

Sypha wiggles her fingers for emphasis and this time it’s Alucard’s turn to chuckle. He sees Trevor roll his eyes exaggeratedly but there’s the beginnings of a smile on his lips and Alucard nudges his foot against Trevor’s backside playfully. Trevor swats at his covered leg.

“Regardless, I can see the effort he - both of you - put into it. Thank you.”

“Well, mostly me.” Trevor responds evenly and it earns him a playful smack from Sypha. Alucard huffs out an amused sigh through his nose and takes another small bite of his egg, washing it down with a sip of his tea. 

There’s a moment of silence between the three of them, only the soft clinking of Alucard’s fork against the ceramic plates that had likely been recovered from somewhere deep within the above-ground castle they resided in. Alucard could recognize the pattern on the plates as something he had seen before, perhaps from his childhood so long ago, but the exact memory had been lost to time and he couldn’t put his finger on much more detail than that. Trevor is unusually quiet beside him, occupying himself with picking at a stray thread sticking out from the leg of his pants. Sypha’s face grows more and more somber as the seconds tick past and she watches him pick and play with his food with something akin to a hollow sadness in her eyes. He resists the temptation to look into them directly because he’s somewhat afraid of what he’ll find there -  _ pity, concern, anger, frustration _ \- and it isn’t until he takes another scrap of food into his mouth that she speaks again.

“You don’t have to talk about anything if you don’t want to, but are you alright after last night?”

The question makes Alucard pause to lay his wrists down against the tray and finally meet her eyes. The concern he finds there is better than the others he worried about, but it still tugs hard at something in his chest. “I’m fine.”

“Alucard,” Sypha starts, but it seems as if she can’t find the words to follow and she instead looks down at the breakfast in her companion’s lap, furrowing her eyebrows together.

“I apologize again. I didn’t mean to wake you.”

“That’s not the issue here,” Trevor interrupts, rolling his head to the side to look at Alucard. Even though the Belmont doesn’t wear his emotions as freely as Sypha does, especially his more  _ vulnerable  _ ones, Alucard can see the worry hidden within the steely blue of his eyes. “You just seem...unhappy since we’ve been back. Sypha’s told me before about you waking up in the night, but it doesn’t seem to be getting any better. We’re...” Trevor trails off, huffing as he redirects his attention to the ceiling of the room.

“We’re worried,” Sypha finishes for him. Alucard feels his expression soften, his own thin eyebrows knitting together in confusion. Guilt is chewing hard and ravenous at both his heart and brain and his grip on his fork tightens. The last thing in this world he would want to do is worry or be the cause of concern for the two people on this Earth that care about him, and to have both of them - especially Trevor - express those emotions at once is both heartwarming and enough to make him want to burrow under the covers away from their prying eyes. Alucard isn’t really even sure if he deserves their attention, let alone their concern, and the fact that they’re worrying over  _ him  _ like they do each other...he has to control the prick of tears forming at the corners of his eyes and clears his throat of the tightness that’s slowly been constraining it, as if a snake had coiled itself around his neck.

“It’s nothing to worry yourselves over. It’s something I must deal with alone.”

“Why alone?” Sypha demands and he feels one of her hands come to rest against the side of his face. She strokes little circles gently into his cheekbone and he can’t help but lean slightly into her touch. “Why won’t you let us help you, Alucard?”

“It’s not that I don’t want your help, I just-” Alucard breathes a sigh out. “You weren’t there. You wouldn’t understand and you wouldn’t forgive me. So I keep it to myself.” There’s a pause and it feels like some immense pressure is weighing down on his chest even though he’s sitting up and the snake is back at his throat, baring its fangs as it readies to strike at his jugular. “I can’t lose you two again.”

“Alucard,” Sypha begins, her voice still concerned but soft enough that he takes comfort in just hearing it. “Don’t be foolish. You know you’d have to try  _ really hard _ to get rid of  _ us _ . And even then, I’m not sure we could stay away for long.”

She offers a small, playful smile and pulls her legs up onto the bed so she can sit facing him. Her hand withdraws from Alucard’s face and he finds himself missing it immediately after, wanting to bury himself in her and Trevor until he’s smothered with the love he doesn’t deserve. Trevor hesitantly pats his leg under the cover but keeps it there, warm and firm against the muscle of Alucard’s thigh. It’s a show of support that is rare enough that it draws a soft breath of surprise from him as he searches Trevor’s face with raised eyebrows for some sign that he doesn’t mean it, that it’s just some stupid joke that only Trevor thinks is funny, but he finds nothing but a sheepish look of quiet apprehension. 

“I allowed something terrible to happen while you two were away.” Alucard’s gaze drags downward from Trevor’s face to stare hard at the sheets on the bed, the brunette looking at him with interest as he begins his confession. 

“Something terrible?” Sypha’s eyebrows furrow and Alucard feels more than sees her lean slightly forward on her elbows. “You mean the bodies?”

“Yes,” Alucard pauses, trying to find both the words and the courage to get anything more than the simple answer out. It was too late to go back now, he thinks to himself with a grimace, so he steels himself and continues. “I haven’t been entirely honest with either of you. When you came back, when you saw those two corpses staked outside the front of the estate - I told you they had been bandits, thieves. I had said they came in the night to steal from the library, to kill me. That wasn’t untrue, necessarily, but there is...more than that.”

Sypha nods, encouraging him to go on, and Alucard feels a squeeze at his thigh to signal he has Trevor’s support as well. He takes a deep breath. “While you two were traveling, I took those two in as their mentor. They found me asked if I would be willing to teach them, to train them on how to kill vampires effectively. Their names were Sumi and Taka and I...I allowed them to get closer to me over the months.

“I was lonely without you two around, as much as I vehemently tried to deny myself of it. I only left during the mornings to gather food and fish in the woods, which is where they found me. It had already been months after your departure so I took them in, fed them, trained them, housed them. I thought they looked up to me. I thought they might even...be capable of caring for me as deeply as you two do.”

Alucard looks away from his two companions, gritting his teeth at the memory of the last week with his former students.

“I was wrong. They were using me to get to the secrets of both Dracula’s castle and the knowledge of the Belmont hold. I was a means to an end for them, the entire time. But I was foolish enough to mistake their ruse for companionship and - and something more. I kept trying to persuade myself that they were like you two. I selfishly believed that I could replace you with Sumi and Taka, like you had seemed to replace me with each other’s company. I let them into my bed because I was so blinded by desperation and idiotic feelings of abandonment and the emptiness I felt being  _ here _ , where I killed my father. Alone, like he had been. I thought that maybe they actually cared, that they loved me. 

“I spent months with them and on their last night alive they seduced me into being with them both. I had been waiting for it, but I should have refused them. If I hadn’t been so damn  _ alone _ , I would have. I knew they couldn’t replace you, but I ignored my instincts like some gullible fool and after they had their way with me they tried to kill me. I killed them first, sticking their bodies on poles and hanging them outside as a warning for others not to approach. Like my father did.” Alucard lifts his hands to the sides of his head, running his fingers through his long hair before gripping hard at the strands at the memory of their blood splattering against his face, the sight of their bodies decomposing in the morning’s innocuous light. “I spent my life trying to separate myself from my father, to be  _ better  _ than him in honor of my mother. Yet at the end of it all, I was  _ just like him _ .”

He could feel tears rolling down his sharp cheeks from their respective gathering point at either eye, but his hands are too occupied with holding his head in his palms to react to it. He draws a shaky breath and wonders bitterly if Sypha and Trevor would pack their things and be gone again by the end of the night. So it isn’t any wonder when Alucard startles at the gentle touch of Sypha’s hand at his cheek, wiping away the stray tears that still threaten to fall. Trevor moves at his side, pulling his body onto the bed and laying his hand comfortingly against Alucard’s shoulder. To be entirely honest, this wasn’t the response he was expecting from his lovers and he hated himself all the more for thinking that they would surely begin to despise him for not only trying to replace them with shallow counterparts, but for shedding more blood in these halls.

“So you dream about them?” Trevor asks, his voice alarmingly comforting and gentle. Alucard grits his teeth and nods, pulling his hands away from his head to stare down accusingly at his hands, as if they still had young blood staining them red. The blood had long since been washed away from his skin, but he figures it will be a long while yet until his brain is washed free from the regret of it all.

“Alucard,” Sypha starts, though her own voice sounds shaky to Alucard’s ears. He knows he must look pathetic right now, but his body feels absolutely drained and when he looks over at her he feels dizzy. She throws her arms around his neck and pulls him in close to her body in a tight hug, Alucard’s tear-reddened eyes going wide at the gesture. His hands, unsteady as they are, go to rest against her sides before wrapping around her back and hugging her back just as tight. He buries his face into her neck and finally feels a previously-suppressed sob escape him, his back heaving with the force of it under her arms. “We never should have left you here alone; it was stupid and selfish of us. You did  _ nothing  _ wrong. I just hope you can...forgive us.”

Alucard feels her kiss the side of his head and her own cheeks are wet against his temple. There’s something like relief flooding his body and leaving his head spinning, dizzy with the knowledge that despite his confession they will continue to love him and care for him just as strongly as before. 

There’s so much he wants to say to them: thank them for not leaving him immediately, tell Sypha that he’s long-since forgiven them for leaving the first time, express in detail how much they mean to him. But his voice refuses to work and all he can manage is a quiet, “ _ I don’t ever want to lose you. _ ”

He feels another movement on the bed and suddenly there’s suddenly two strong arms encasing both him and Sypha and he can’t help but let out a breathy cry-laugh at the realization that it’s Trevor around them. Alucard pulls himself away from Sypha enough to look back at Trevor, who’s pointedly looking away with a somber look on his face, seemingly deep in thought, and the blond gently nudges his head against Trevor’s jaw.

“Careful, or we’ll - we’ll end up wearing your  _ hard work _ .”

It’s an attempt at a lighthearted jab that doesn’t really land due to his shaky voice and the tear trails leaving his pale cheek reddened and splotchy, but Trevor scoffs and hugs them both tighter as Sypha laughs on Alucard’s other side. Eventually he lets go and Alucard’s lungs are once again afforded the opportunity to breathe.

“Yeah, well. It’s Sypha’s hard work, too.”

And even though he doesn’t say it, Alucard can only hear  _ “I love you” _ in those words. When he laughs in response, full and joyous and so full of love for the two humans at his side, Sypha and Trevor laugh with him. Perhaps this is what his father felt when Lisa, the aspiring medicine woman, had stepped into his domain, fully aware of the skeletons and corpses on warning pikes outside. Perhaps in this respect, he was lucky to be like Dracula.

* * *

Alucard knew it would happen eventually, but he hadn’t in a million years expected it to happen so soon after his - frankly embarrassing - emotional unloading. Already a week had passed from that morning and little work had gotten done anywhere but in their shared bedroom. Trevor would occasionally leave for the nearest town when their food stocks or lighting oil supply got low, but he mostly spent his time sharpening and re-sharpening the hooks of his Morning Star and testing it on the poor, unfortunate animals that happened to cross the threshold of the stream and land upon their property. Sypha busied herself with committing seemingly every single book in the Belmont library to memory, bringing up stack after stack of new volumes and tomes to read after her bedroom-stored supply got low. Sometimes Trevor would fashion a wobbly chair of the used books piled high in the corner and Alucard would chuckle, Sypha chiding, as the books (and Trevor’s bottom) eventually gave way to the hard floor underneath. 

Alucard himself truthfully didn’t have much to do during the days spent with his human counterparts and often found himself wandering the halls of his childhood home, wiping dust and spider webs off the polished wooden banisters with the tips of his fingers. There was one thing he noticed, though, even if he hadn’t brought it up - since his confession regarding those few long months spent away from Trevor and Sypha, there had been hardly a single moment since in which one of them was not nearby. It made him feel slightly guilty, still, but he was still a far cry from considering himself satiated with their company and he frequently found himself basking in their shared presence like a reptile encountering the sun for the first time. If they were his sun, he surely must be their Earth - grounding them, playing mediator when Sypha’s teasing or Trevor’s (terrible) jokes were beginning to fray nerves, chiding them both like children when they were studying or sparring too long or too hard. 

It was as if...he dared not think it, especially aloud, but it was as if Sumi and Taka were back with him. Every time the thought began to creep into his brain, however, he squashed it like an insignificant bug under his heel and reminded himself that Sumi and Taka were shallow husks of the radiance Sypha and Trevor are to him. If Sypha and Trevor were the original, hand-illuminated manuscripts of knowledge long forgotten, then Sumi and Taka were surely cheap, forgettable copies printed en masse for the common folk. They would never -  _ could never _ \- measure up to the real thing.

Especially in moments like these, when Alucard was situated in between Trevor and Sypha, their hands working in tandem down his body and each other’s.

Alucard gasps soft and sweet when Sypha’s hand runs over the bare plane of his chest, her fingertips catching on the pink bud of his niple and thumbing a gentle line across it. Trevor’s mouth is at his throat in an instant once his mouth is released from their deep kiss and he finds a tender spot just below Alucard’s ear to nip and suck a bruise into. Trevor shifts more onto his side, getting his upper body closer against the blond’s ribs while his leg goes to rest overtop of Alucard’s. Alucard spreads his bent knees for him just enough that Trevor can grind the side of his knee into Alucard’s crotch and he moans deep in his throat at the sudden pressure against his groin. Before the moan can bubble out from where it’s stuck against his Adam’s apple, Sypha is on his lips, her lips soft and kiss-swollen against his.

It hadn’t taken long for them to begin to explore each other’s bodies after Alucard had dealt with his father, especially since his two human companions seemed to be  _ curious  _ as to see the differences between human and Dhampir physiology - Sypha predictably somewhat more than Trevor. However, it seemed that once Trevor had observed the slow, tender movements and stolen kisses between them with his arms crossed in a chair across from the room, he decided that perhaps Alucard wasn’t going to take a drink from them and joined in albeit hesitantly. Alucard couldn’t really blame them: they had hardly known each other for more than a few weeks and the stressors they all faced only exacerbated things. Soon enough, hesitant kisses turned into gentle touching, as shy teenagers might do behind farmhouses and in wine cellars, but before long Trevor and Sypha had been ripped away from him by their restlessness and the need to travel. Now that they were here with him, though, the sky was the limit as to what they might be able to do with - and to - each other.

Sypha draws herself away from him after breaking the kiss and planting a chaste peck against the corner of his mouth where some spittle had collected. She chuckles and the sound goes straight to Alucard’s chest, forcing bubbles of his own laughter to form and he allows his head to drop back against the pillows behind him as Trevor dutifully bites and kisses down the column of his neck. He gasps and whimpers when the Belmont nips perhaps a bit too hard and threatens to break his skin, but before he can do so Sypha reaches across Alucard’s chest to take him by the chin and draw his head upwards. 

Alucard shifts his eyes down to watch as she draws him into a kiss and how he wishes there were some way he could join them. Instead, he settles for bringing his hands up to wipe dark brown and red strands away from their respective faces, tucking the longer locks behind their ears to afford him a better view of their kiss. Trevor, always the more aggressively showy one, pushes his body into the kiss and bears his weight down a little harder against Alucard’s side as he battles Sypha, but she remains stalwart and steadfast where she rests on Alucard’s other side. Alucard can feel the pressure of Trevor’s sturdy body against his smaller lower ribs and he squawks out a noise of displeasure. Sypha furrows her eyebrows at hearing the noise and she breaks the kiss stubbornly, pushing at Trevor’s bare shoulder to ward him off. Trevor frowns and the redhead sits up on her knees, arms crossing over her chemise-covered chest.

“If you’re going to hurt Alucard, you’ll be banished to the guest bedroom like a child who’s misbehaved.”

Trevor grunts noncommittally and rolls his eyes at her pouting face. He spares a glance down at Alucard and for the first time that night, the blond can see a faint blush spread across the man’s cheeks in the candlelight. “Not like he can’t take it, right Alucard?”

“I’ll abstain from commenting,” Alucard smirks up at him and Trevor glares back, but the blush still apparent on his face - from arousal or embarrassment, he isn’t sure - weakens the overall effect. Alucard smirks and runs his hand up the length of Trevor’s side, ghosting the tips of his fingers over the stretches of muscle and bone visible under the skin. Trevor shudders at the touch. “For now.”

Sypha hums in approval, watching Trevor’s pouting face with a smug grin on her lips. “A smart man. Trevor, you could learn a thing or two from him.”

“Shut it, both of you.” Trevor murmurs and carefully maneuvers himself as to not put more unneeded pressure against Alucard’s ribs, almost being insultingly cautious with his movements. Alucard raises an eyebrow and stills the movement of his hand until Trevor’s settled onto his knees in a kneeling position and the brunette reaches over to take Sypha’s cheek under his palm. He rubs calming circles against her cheekbone with the pad of his thumb and Sypha seems to put on a show of thinking for a moment before she decides to play nice, leaning back over Alucard’s torso to kiss Trevor again.

Alucard feels himself grow mischievous watching them kiss each other and brings the hand that isn’t resting against Trevor’s hip to snake itself under the thin fabric of Sypha’s chemise, trailing his palm over the smooth curve of her waist before reaching back further and gripping into the roundness of her ass. Sypha’s breath hitches as he squeezes gently, his slightly-sharpened nails just barely pricking against her flesh and serving to raise goosebumps on her skin like a gust of cold air in winter. Alucard smirks to himself as he watches her face redden above him, but she remains committed to the kiss as Trevor’s hands begin to wander as well. Alucard feels the man reach down to palm against his crotch and he hisses out a sharp breath from between his teeth, lip curling to reveal just the tips of his sharpened canines. His eyes narrow up at Trevor’s face and he can practically  _ feel  _ the idiot’s self-satisfied grin as he thrusts his hips up shallowly against the touch to get more friction. 

“Desperate, are we?” Trevor quips at him breathily when his and Sypha’s kiss is broken for much-needed air. Alucard resists the urge to bare his teeth in annoyance up at Trevor, who simply laughs despite not getting much of a reaction other than an unamused look and a particularly punctuated thrust.

Sypha smiles as she pants for her breath and Alucard turns his attention to her, his gaze tracing down the smooth stretch of her neck, to her slightly exposed collarbones under the hem of the chemise, then down to her perked nipples that have somewhat tented the fabric atop them. It’s no sooner that he wonders at how Sypha’s bare skin would taste under his tongue that she grabs at the ends of the gown and pulls it overtop her head, with all the grace and genteel of a warrior removing his under-tunic from a recent battle. She throws the garment off to the side of the bed and it lands almost noiselessly on the wooden floor, leaving her nude and leaving her two male counterparts staring in awe at her. Her skin is alight and warm with the strong flickering of the candle’s flame and Alucard is afforded the view he’s desperately been pondering of the pertness of her nipples and the slight chill of the room on her skin that raises yet more goosebumps. She shivers theatrically, rubbing at her arms with her palms and smiles at her two companions.

“Please tell me I’m not the only one getting naked,” Neither man responds, sharing a bewildered-but-challenging look with each other instead as if to dare the other to remove his clothes first and Sypha just sighs loudly and shifts herself closer to Alucard’s head. “I can’t believe I’ve found the only two men in Wallachia that don’t have balls yet weren’t castrated. Just my luck.”

Alucard feels a fierce blush stain his cheeks a dark red but before he can speak, Trevor beats him to it, his voice semi-dazed.

“I do.”

Alucard and Sypha stare at him blankly before Trevor realizes that Sypha’s quip was supposed to remain unanswered and he looks off to the side to avoid their twin gazes that are quite possibly burning holes in his head. Sypha smiles regardless at the end of it and looks back down at Alucard, who hesitantly reaches up in an attempt to cup at her breasts. She catches his wrists mid-air and holds him still as he watches her smiling face carefully, but then she leans down and catches his lips with her own and suddenly he can think of little else but the points where the two of them are connected. Her mouth works against his effortlessly and she opens her mouth to let him explore, bringing his captured hands up to rest against the front of her chest. He takes a breast carefully in either hand and squeezes with a force that's just barely-there as to not hurt her, and pulls a hand to the side slightly to ghost a nail over the nub of her nipple. She gasps softly into his mouth at the feeling and Alucard can feel her body tense, but her sudden vigor in returning his kiss tells him that he at least hasn’t hurt her.

He feels Trevor move down by the foot of the bed and he idly wonders what the man is planning, until he feels the mattress dip between his spread legs and there’s large hands firmly gripping at his thighs. Alucard cracks an eye open to watch as Trevor works his hands evenly over the length of his legs, pulling his hands back to the blond’s knees and scratching gently at the fabric of his pants there before flattening his hands once more and moving them back up in a single stroke. It sends a sharp jolt of pleasure straight to his crotch and he shudders under their dual attentions.

Sypha soon grows bored of him fondling at her breasts like a virginal schoolboy and swats his hands away, moving her upper body to crouch down by Alucard’s chest. He can feel his breathing stutter, feels how his chest heaves anxiously with each breath he takes, and the fact that Trevor’s managed to find his dick with both hands surely isn’t helping. He groans, throwing his head back and baring his neck as Trevor squeezes and prods at his groin and he can feel the somewhat unfamiliar stirring of arousal deep in his lower belly. His toes curl as Trevor’s eyes, a deep and stormy blue from his own arousal, pull up from his work to meet Alucard’s own and Alucard grits his teeth as his hips press up into the man’s touch. Sypha laughs a breath through her nose and the air it blows is cool against the slightly heated skin of his chest, making him shiver with anticipation of what’s to come.

Trevor’s fingertips hook in the waistband of Alucard’s trousers and his breath hitches when one of Trevor’s hands comes up to deftly work apart the laced drawstring at the front. The brunette works the waist of Alucard’s pants down over his legs, pulling Alucard’s legs up in front of him to pull them all the way off and leaving Alucard’s body exposed. There’s a sudden feeling of vulnerability that makes Alucard freeze where he lays and there’s an itch in his brain to use his hands to cover himself, but when Trevor tosses his pants off to the side and gently lowers his legs back down to the bed, kissing at each of his knees as he does, he relaxes just enough to not clam up beneath the touch. 

Trevor watches him carefully, silently, for any signs telling him that he should stop as his hands ghost over the newly-exposed and heated skin of Alucard’s upper thighs. Alucard isn’t necessarily a hairy man to begin with, but he does take care to make himself as presentable as possible for his companions (not that they’d ever gone this far in the past, but he’s infinitely thankful he kept up the habit now) and the fine blond hair around the base of his cock, almost invisible against his pale skin, is neatly and uniformly trimmed. Trevor grins but it’s more of a cocky smirk than anything and his eyebrows are raised in questioning amusement. Alucard hides his red face under his arm.

“I wanted to be prepared.”

“Show-off.” Trevor murmurs back and there’s no venom behind his words, only a humorous huff.

Sypha laughs before placing a soft kiss on the skin next to his nipple. Alucard’s muscles seize when Trevor takes his cock into his broad, calloused hand and gives a preliminary squeeze. His thumb smears a bead of pre-cum from his slit across the blunt head and Alucard hisses out a sigh of pleasure. Trevor hums low in his throat, gaze focused on Alucard’s cock in his hand as he twists it in an upward motion to bunch his foreskin at his frenum. The blond’s toes curl involuntarily behind Trevor and the brunette scoots back on his knees, now afforded more space to be able to rest on his knees and elbows. Alucard watches him and he knows there must be some sort of rapturous, pleading expression on his face because Trevor sticks out the tip of his tongue and traces a curious line up the length of his dick. He arches his back as Trevor’s tongue ventures up to lick at his slit playfully, though there’s a hesitance about it that Alucard knows is likely from inexperience, and parts his lips to trap and carefully suck at the head.

Sypha is pressing more kisses across Alucard’s chest and his hand drops to tangle his fingers in her firelike hair, panting out unintelligible praise to both of his partners. Sypha’s eyes close and Alucard can feel her long lashes tickle where they touch his skin, but then her mouth is latched onto his nipple and she’s sucking gently at it and his brain essentially turns to wet, sopping mush. Her tongue laves across the nub, it being perked up from the ocean of stimulation both of them are drowning him in, poking and prodding after each stroke with the tip of it. 

Alucard gasps sharply as Trevor’s mouth finally takes more of him in and the wet heat of his mouth gradually moving downwards is nearly enough to make him cum on the spot. Trevor’s hand comes up to fondle his balls, rubbing the pad of his thumb across the skin where they meet the base of his dick and circling back around to pinch gently on either side. It’s slightly uncomfortable, if Alucard were going to be honest, but Trevor does nothing in this life gently or with much regard for comfort, so why should sex be any different? Sypha’s mouth draws his attention away quickly, though, as she licks a wet stripe up from his slightly swollen nipple, to his collarbone, then up the length of his neck. Alucard locks eyes with hers - even if he can only manage to open them at half-mast - and he draws her face in with the palms of his hands for a sweet kiss. His hips thrust up against Trevor’s mouth and Trevor grunts, annoyed, around his cock and is forced to rest his free hand against Alucard’s hipbone to keep his movements restrained. Sypha giggles against his lips and presses her own hand flat against his smooth chest, her fingertips resting right overtop his mangled, angry-red scar.

“Now, Alucard,” she whispers to him. “We have to be kind to Trevor. He’s never done this before.”

Alucard hums, kissing her chastely. “This is the quietest I’ve seen him. Perhaps we should have him on his knees more often to give our heads a break.”

Trevor removes himself from the cock in his mouth with a wet, emphasized pop. “I can still  _ hear _ , you know.”

Alucard and Sypha share a mischievous look and Trevor rolls his eyes, bringing his hand up to his mouth to suck loudly on a finger. The blond watches in horrified disgust as saliva threatens to escape the corner of the Belmont’s mouth during his little show and Sypha draws his face back to look at her in time for another deep kiss. Several seconds later, he feels Trevor draw one of his legs up to rest against his shoulder and his heart rate picks up in an anxious reflex. He tries to break away from Sypha long enough to see what Trevor is planning but she keeps him trapped beneath her, pressing her hand down firmer against his chest. There’s a sudden prodding feeling at his hole and he realizes what Trevor’s doing immediately, his body involuntarily tensing as he starts to wiggle his finger inside. 

The blond hisses and whimpers against Sypha’s lips at the intrusion, but she whispers to him to relax and strokes her fingertips down his face and chest to give him another feeling to focus on. His fists clench in the sheets below him but he forces his lower body to relax and allow Trevor to begin slowly loosening him up as Sypha murmurs praise down to him. Alucard suddenly gets an idea and raises his hands to her hips, pulling her over his chest to straddle him. She wobbles a bit but regains her balance and looks down at him quizzically.

“I figure,” Alucard gasps and shudders when Trevor’s finger brushes against something in him but grits his teeth and steels himself for his request. “I could make myself useful.”

Sypha seems to understand after a few more seconds and grins down at him, bright and affectionate. “This seems like a good way to keep you two from fighting.”

Alucard hums in placid agreement and Sypha shifts herself until her bare pussy is hovering over his face and the natural scent of her is driving Alucard’s senses wild. Trevor goes to add another finger and he braces himself, lifting his head to meet her halfway in desperate need of a distraction and he strokes his flat of his tongue broadly against her opening. He licks and sucks gently at her folds, careful to watch where his sharp fangs are in relation to her. She gasps and moans above him and he can feel her hips move in slow, subtle gyrations on his tongue. Below him, Trevor humphs and then Alucard can feel his mouth around him again - perhaps Trevor is worried about being shown up at his own game, he jokes to himself dryly. Regardless, the cunt against his lips and the wet heat around his cock feel heavenly and he squeezes his eyes shut as a moan escapes from his throat and vibrates lowly against Sypha’s core. She moans loud and obscene at the feeling of it and grinds her hips down against him, Alucard’s hands coming up to rest idly on the tops of her thighs for purchase.

Trevor scissors his fingers apart at the same time his tongue dances once more across Alucard’s slit and the blond resists the urge to clench his jaw muscles down tightly, instead focusing the energy into working his tongue past Sypha’s labia to prod at her insides with the tip. She gasps and he withdraws his tongue in tandem with her backward riding movement, licking against her again and catching his tongue inside her as she moves forward. The three of them seem to develop their own rhythms as they work with each other and soon enough, Trevor pops off of Alucard’s cock again and coughs at the bitter taste of the pre-cum on his tongue.

“Do we have any oil left in here, Sypha?” he asks and Alucard blanches. He  _ cannot  _ be implying that they fuck in here when he’s away. He tries to remind himself that humanity’s favourite pasttime is fucking and squashes the resulting feelings of irritation and jealousy quickly.

Alucard flicks his tongue against Sypha’s clit and she moans loud before answering Trevor in a breathy voice. “Book pile.”

Alucard feels Trevor leave the bed, discarding his pants off to the side as he retrieves the oil and rejoins his companions to take his spot between Alucard’s legs once more. He uncaps the oil container as Alucard presses a final kiss to Sypha’s pussy and she removes herself from his face quickly before leaning down and licking seductively at his lips to taste herself. The two of them lock eyes and Sypha gives him a thankful kiss before she scoots herself down the bed closer to Trevor, who’s warming the oil between his fingers. Alucard is afforded the opportunity to see Trevor’s own cock and he freezes at the sight of it. While his own cock is by no means small, Trevor is certainly working with slightly more than he is - as much as he would loathe to admit it out loud - and its strength definitely lies in its girth moreso than length. Overall, it’s a nice dick, but by God he hopes Trevor uses enough oil. 

Sypha whispers something to Trevor that Alucard can’t decipher over the white noise of arousal and anxiety in his ears and the brunette nods at whatever she said to him, meeting Alucard’s eyes for a brief moment before he sets the oil canister off to the side and thrusts his own cock into his oiled hands a few times. Alucard feels him touch against his hole with the leftovers and before long, Trevor is inching forward to press the head of his cock to his ass. He takes the long legs before him into his hands, hooking them around his waist and patting them to signal to his partner to keep them there. Alucard thinks about being cheeky and making him work for it, but decides he’d rather get this initial part over with as quickly as possible. Sypha takes Alucard’s cock into her hand, much smaller than Trevor’s but only slightly less calloused, and she gives him a few encouraging strokes as Trevor lines himself up properly, guiding his cock to Alucard’s hole and beginning to press in.

Alucard sees white for a moment as soon as he feels the slight burn of being stretched open - Trevor is  _ definitely  _ bigger than a few meager fingers and Alucard has to remind him next time to  _ use more fucking oil  _ \- and he tries his best to not squirm away from the strange-feeling intrusion. It didn’t feel terrible, but it was a tight fit and Trevor seemed to be feeling the same way from what Alucard could see through barely-open eyes, the man’s face scrunched up into something bordering on painful concentration as he worked himself inch by inch into Alucard’s body. Eventually he seemed to fit his entire cock inside and Alucard releases a harsh breath he hadn’t known he’d been holding, gripping tightly onto the pillow behind his head with his legs holding onto Trevor’s hips for dear life. Trevor gives a few experimental, shallow thrusts that make Alucard wince and dig his heel hard into the man’s side. Trevor squawks out a noise of disapproval and he shoots him a pointed glare in return.

“ _ Wait _ , you idiot. Didn’t use enough-” Alucard grits his teeth. “-fucking oil.”

“Sorry,” Trevor grumbles out, but he can see the semi-concerned look on his face and it’s enough to make him not yell at him. 

Alucard takes a few breaths and forces his body to get used to the feeling of Trevor’s cock inside him, his own dick still in Sypha’s hand and her thumb smearing clear-white pre-cum around the entire head. Eventually the burn fades into something pleasurable and he squeezes his legs around Trevor’s waist to indicate that he can move. Trevor obliges him, moving slow and steady at first and watching for any unusual signs of discomfort in Alucard’s face. Sypha’s hand on his cock is gentle and helps him take his mind off of any small jolts of pain that travel up the length of his spine and he lets out a whimper when she places a soft kiss against the pale skin of his belly. He loses track of time quickly as Trevor speeds up the pace gradually, his hands gripping bruisingly tight around Alucard’s waist to hold him in place as he drills his hips forward before retreating and repeating the process. A slight sheen of sweat is breaking out across both of their bodies at the dual exertion and Alucard can feel damp locks of blond hair sticking to his forehead, bringing a hand to card through the annoying strands and force them out of his face.

He barely even notices when Sypha retreats off to the side and Trevor leans forward to plant his hands on either side of Alucard’s head, locking their lips together in a fierce kiss. Alucard buries one of his hands in Trevor’s dark hair, pulling and tugging at the strands after a particularly rough or delectable thrust that happens to hit his prostate just right, the other scratching long trails down his back - not enough to break the skin, but enough to leave partially-raised and angry red lines in their wake. Their teeth click together and Alucard can feel the tension in Trevor’s body, slamming his hips down against Alucard’s and leaving the blond’s cock trapped between their bellies to gain friction with each thrust. 

It’s not until Trevor lets out a low growl and backs off, much to Alucard’s whiny disappointment, that he realizes Sypha is the one that vacated him off of his torso. He watches her take his dick in her hand again as Trevor straightens up once more and regains his previous position, but he notices that she’s covered the fingers stroking him in the discarded oil that Trevor had used before. She offers him a smile and a wink and he stares dumbly at her until she finishes up her ministrations and throws a knee over him to rest on the other side of his waist so she’s now straddling him. He quickly connects the dots when she reaches under herself to grab him and guide her to his entrance and he lets out a choked, throaty moan as she slowly lowers herself down onto his cock. Having both of his companions treating him like this is like nothing he’s ever experienced before and his brain damn near short-circuits at the feeling of the slight burn in his ass and the tight warmth surrounding his cock. He can’t help but thrust up shallowly against Sypha and she grinds down against him in return. Trevor moans at the feeling of Alucard’s entire body tensing as he thrusts up into Sypha, but he moves his hands to Sypha’s waist and grips tight onto her as he thrusts his own hips hard into Alucard.

Sypha laughs breathlessly and tilts her head back to catch Trevor’s mouth in a kiss and Alucard watches them through hazy vision. He brings his hands up to ghost his fingers across Trevor’s on Sypha’s waist and Trevor releases them to thread his fingers between Alucard’s, holding tightly onto his hands as Sypha begins bouncing in earnest on top of him. Alucard moans and whines at the feeling and there’s a tightening coil in his belly that’s leaving his muscles burning with the effort of meeting both his companions’ movements. It isn’t long before he bites down hard on his lip before throwing his head back and thrusting up a few more times, coming hard enough that he momentarily worries that the force of his orgasm will be enough to knock him unconscious. How embarrassing that would be.

His hole involuntarily clenches down hard onto Trevor as he comes and the man is left panting and groaning as he chases his own climax, using Alucard’s twitchy, overstimulated body for his own pleasure now. He comes soon after with a low groan and Alucard is granted the view of the muscles in his neck and chest tightening as he does so, his Adam’s apple bobbing up and down as he tries to catch his breath between whines and grunts. Sypha bites her own lip as Trevor pulls his head away from her to remove his cock from Alucard’s hole and thrusts her hips down hard on Alucard’s softening cock. 

It’s almost painful after his orgasm and he squirms and whines under her, but thankfully Trevor steps in and lifts her off of him, tossing her onto the bed and putting his face between her legs. She throws her head back against the covers and Alucard rolls onto his elbow to lock her lips with his own, Sypha moaning into his mouth as Trevor eats Alucard’s cum out of her. She comes not long after, using her legs to trap Trevor’s head in place as she grinds her cunt against his mouth and nose, but he just furrows his brows and obediently stays put until she’s come down from her orgasm high. Her legs drop to either side of him and Trevor sits up, wiping at his mouth with the back of his hand and making a face at the taste of Alucard’s cum. Alucard watches as he makes his way to the other side of Sypha and flops down onto the bed like a sack of rocks, Sypha spreading her arms out to capture both of her boys in her hold and pulling them close against her body. Alucard nuzzles into her shoulder and Trevor kisses her temple and she laughs at the feeling of them.

“That-” she pants and Alucard can hear the sound of her blood rushing frantically through her body. “-was great. We should do that more.”

“Depends.” Alucard mumbles, kissing the skin of her shoulder. He feels the muscle underneath and smiles against her.

“On what?” Trevor asks.

“If you’re going to learn how to properly pleasure your partner, rather than just sticking your cock into a hole repeatedly.”

Trevor barks out a dry laugh, reaching across Sypha’s chest to flick him in the arm. “Well maybe you should show me, then, oh God of sex.”

“Perhaps I should.” Alucard bites back and smirks.

  
Trevor blanches, eyebrows shooting up, and Sypha laughs between them. Alucard wonders if this is what  _ home  _ really feels like. He figures it  _ must be  _ and laughs along.

**Author's Note:**

> this is an absolute monster of a fic  
> thanks to leafy and carol for the continued support i love you :,3c
> 
> title is a reference to the song Sleeper by whenyoung, which is on the Deep Dark Indie spotify playlist that i listened to while writing the last part of this lmao


End file.
